disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Cooper
Alexander Cooper is the main protagonist of the children's book and Disney's 2014 live-action adaptation of Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. Role in the film In the movie, Alexander doesn't exactly have an easy life as he always had bad days everyday. After waking up with gum in his hair, he gets an email about Phillip Parker's expensive birthday being on the same day as his. He told his family that he couldn't compete, but they didn't listen. On his way to school, a boy was seen photoshopping Alex's face onto a few ladies and them posted them online. By the time he got to school, not only was he humiliated, but he learns that his best friend Paul was going to Phillip's party. He tries to ask his school crush, Becky, but she refused as well. Afterwards, Alex accidently burned down the periodic table with her notebook and the blame was pinned on him. While waiting for a long time outside of school, Alexander was put in charge of the class geunia pig. Later that night, he tried to talk to Anthnoy about his bad luck. While he thought that he loved him as a brother, he was actually talking to Celia on the phone. While talking to Alexander, Celia thought that Anthony was trash-talking to her and then aruptedly hung up. He heard Anthnoy calling him an "Idiot brother". At midnight, Alexander had made himself a birthday sundae and wished that his family would see what it was like to have a "terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day". The next day, he wakes his parents up, who were oversleeping, sees Emily having a cold, and Anthnoy having a zit. Paul explained to Alexander that Phillip's birthday party was cancelled due to him having chicken pox. While his party was back on, Becky even mentioned about showing up. Throughout the day, while convincing them that their bad luck was his fault, Alexander learned that Travis had green ink all over his face, Anthnoy accidently trashing the family van, which resulted in failing his test, and Emily being drunk over cough medicene while ruining the Peter Pan play. By the time the family picked Celia up for the junior prom, he and most of his family were playing music into their fists with their mouths. At a Japanese restraunt, he saw Ben catching food into his mouth eight times in a row and then accidently set his sleeves on fire. While Ben walked out disappointed, so did the rest of the family. After realizing that they got to spend the worst day together, they were kicking trash cans around. After going home, they discovered a vicious lizard in the living room. In the backyard, Alexander discovers that his parents had rented an Austrilian petting zoo for his twelvth birthday. During the party, he learns that Paul and Becky have shown up. During the credits, the three were seen pretending to surf. Trivia * He is portrayed by Ed Oxenbould. * Alexander appears to be fond of Austrilia as he has Austrilian stuff in his room. He was also seen eating a spread that was originally made in the said country. Category:Characters Category:Articles that need a picture Category:Protagonists Category:Lovers Category:Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Category:Siblings Category:Pre-teens